


Emetophobia

by Rebbecca_senpai



Category: Hellpark
Genre: Emetophilia, F/M, Masochism, Necrophilia, Rape, Sadism, Vomiting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebbecca_senpai/pseuds/Rebbecca_senpai
Summary: Al final todos tienen un final feliz al menos
Kudos: 1





	Emetophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Imagina ser Craig y llegar a tu casa solo para ver un desastre en tu cuarto de esa magnitud (por qué si, todo sucede en el cuarto de Craig)
> 
> Recuerdo bien el primer fanfic que escribí sobre cosas así, tenía trece años y mucha mucha imaginación, que recuerdos

La casa se encontraba en completo silencio, para ser una casa que estaba siendo invadida no había ni un solo ruido además del ruido del aire golpeando las ventanas, el rubio alejo la vista de la computadora en la que se había sumergido y la paso al cadáver sentado en una silla muy cerca de el, la carne fresca y mordida acompañada de sangre fresca y líquidos extraños lo asquearon y paso su mirada a su siguiente distracción y última opción, su compañera que se quejaba parada frente a la puerta del armario, le parecía gracioso, podría estar ayudándola pero se negaba, en otras circunstancias quizá lo hubiera hecho pero no pensaba ayudar a quien no hacía más que insultarlo las veinticuatro horas del día.  
“Ya deja eso, te vez ridícula, no vas a conseguir nada, ya me canse de escuchar como te quejas”  
“Si te molesta tanto tápate los oídos, tengo suficiente con esta porquería, no necesito estar escuchando tu sucia voz”  
“Ah bueno, si no es de tu agrado mi voz entonces solo vete, quiero decir, después de todo nadie te pidió que vinieras”  
“Solo cállate, ¿quieres?” volteo a verlo con molestia  
“tal vez lo haga tal vez no, deja de creer que tienes el mando”  
“No lo entiendes todavía, yo tengo el mando, de otro modo el que no estaría aquí serías tú, eres un inútil para hacer hasta el mínimo de los trabajos, me das lastima” soltó una risa sarcástica apartando su mirada del rubio  
“eres un sin sentido tras otro” cruzo de brazos y dejó caer su espalda en la silla “no entiendo ese deseo tuyo por querer tener la razón todo el tiempo aunque ambos sabemos que…”  
“ ¿Qué es lo que sabemos?” lo interrumpió “el hecho de que seas un idiota o que…”  
“Y aquí vamos de nuevo” se levantó de la silla “de nuevo tratando de tener siempre la razón sacando insultos solo por qué si, diciendo todo lo que se te da la gana, a veces en serio que me canso de tu personalidad tan asquerosa”  
“Tu opinión sobre mi no me importa un carajo Gregory, ¿es que acaso soy demasiado para ti?, No puedes lidiar con unas cuantas palabras, que triste” volteo a el nuevamente y con los brazos cruzados comenzó a acercarse lentamente “hazme un favor y regresa a meter la cara a la pantalla de la computadora, anda, regresa a ser el centro de atención así como te gusta”  
“si bueno, vas a tener que obligarme a hacerlo, sin ninguno de esos truquillos tuyos, debo de admitir que poder hacer que la gente haga lo que quieras debe de ser divertido, queda bien con tu personalidad pero sin eso no eres la gran cosa ¿no?, No puedes hacer nada sin esos poderes raros tuyos” con su mano izquierda apretó el mentón de Estella con fuerza “quiero ver qué haces, anda”  
“¿Es qué nunca te enseñaron a tratar a una dama?”  
“Si, pero tal parece que a ti no te enseñaron a ser una”  
Sin darse cuenta Gregory sintio como Estella jalaba su cabello con fuerza suficiente para hacer que su cabeza se agachara hacia atrás, dejo ver una nueva de dolor pero sin rendirse bajo su mano izquierda a la garganta de Estella pero sin apretar todavía  
“disfrutas esto, disfrutas esto lo sé, es como si pudiera leer tus pensamientos maldita bruja” apretó con fuerza, esperando que Estella se rindiera y soltará su agarre pero no salió como esperaba, parecía solo haber empeorado, con mucha energía Estella daba jalones fuertes cada dos segundos enredando cabellos entre sus dedos  
“¿Te duele?” pregunto Estella sacando aire de quién sabe dónde, aún cuando sus ojos estaban llorosos y su saliva salía inconscientemente de la comisura de sus labios parecía querer retar a Gregory  
“Me das tanto asco” la soltó y consiguió liberar su cabello de las manos de Estella quien luchaba para recuperar el aire “solo para que quede claro, básicamente me obligaste a hacer eso, no lo habría hecho si tú no hubieras hecho nada”  
“todo un caballero hasta el final” dijo Estella con voz rasposa y seca “¿Vas a regalarme unas flores también?, Eres un hipócrita, deja toda esa burla de lado, al final querías hacer eso, ¿no?, Muy en la profundo sabes que quieres lastimarme”  
“Como digas, seguirte el juego solo empeorará las cosas y comenzarás a creer que tienes poder sobre mi, no pienso permitir eso”  
“Ugh, de nuevo con tu palabrería, ¿podemos volver a lo de antes?, Cuando te molestas tus ojos hasta brillan y vaya, hasta siento que nos llevamos bien, verte todo salido de tus casillas y a la defensiva, es una buena vista”  
“Y de nuevo solo estoy dándote gustó” se sentó nuevamente en la silla quedando frente a Estella “vas a seguír hablando toda la jodida noche, ¿verdad?, bueno, entonces no me queda de otra más que ignorarte”  
“Oh no, no me vas a ignorar, después de todo tienes que pagar por haberme puesto las manos encima” paso ambas manos por el cuello de Gregory, paso sus dedos por los labios y las barbilla, sin aviso ni cuidado comenzó a asfixiar con todas sus fuerzas al contrario que no lucho ni puso fuerza, firme y determinada acerco su cara a la de Gregory mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo casi con amabilidad “¿Te gusta esto?, Esta es una de esas cosas que no sabes que te gustan hasta que lo intentas, justo hace un momento me ayudaste a darme cuenta de que la sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago y el dolor de cabeza que vienen con la falta de aire es una sensación bastante única que se tiene que disfrutar hasta que ya no puedes más, ¿lo sientes?, eso en tu estómago que parece que te hará vomitar, se siente bien, siente tus lágrimas salir de tus ojos, en esta posición puedes sentir todo”  
Cuando vio con la poca luz de la habitación los ojos desorbitados de su acompañante aprovecho para sacar su lengua y acercarla a la boca entre abierta de este, dejando caer un hilo de saliva caliente en sus labios que se abrió camino al interior de la boca  
Gregory, confundido sintió el agarre de Estella más y más suave hasta dejarlo libre, tocó sus labios mientras tomaba aire y miraba al suelo con nerviosismo “no sabía que ahora estábamos jugando así” dijo aún confundido  
“honestamente, siempre había querido escupirte en la cara” sonrió triunfante “y todo esto sin poderes”  
De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, el aire había dejado de pegar en las ventanas y la respiración pesada de Gregory era el único sonido dentro de la habitación acompañado de pequeños murmullos del portal “si tan solo hiciera lo que siempre he querido hacerte” intento levantarse pero fue regresado a su lugar por una patada directo a su estómago, se retorció de dolor durante unos segundos bajo la mirada burlona de su compañera quien ahora parecía entretenerse  
“No te levantes basura, sigo molesta”  
“Muy inocente de tu parte pensar que será fácil volver tu esclavo”  
“¿Esclavo?, No necesito a alguien que me bese los pies, solo… quiero volver a ver esa cara patética tuya, eres un cobarde que se puso a temblar por un poco de saliva” suspiro dando un paso adelante intentando quedar lo más cerca posible de Gregory  
“eso es asqueroso, eres asquerosa” sonrió “pero eso realmente no fue nada”  
La estaba retando y Estella no rechazaba ningún reto, olvidó por completo el portal en el closet, el cadáver junto a ellos y a todo lo que estaban dejando en segundo plano para fijar su atención por completo en el desafortunado frente a ella, paso sus con gentileza por la cara de Gregory mientras con uno de sus dedos pulgares abría lentamente los labios resecos de su víctima, por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, se había llenado de ideas una más lasciva que la otra, una más asquerosa que la otra, no podía elegir, una parte de ella estaba avergonzada y su cara ruborizada era muestra de eso, pero una parte más fuerte de ella estaba feliz, llena de éxtasis y excitada estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo una tortura, escupió dentro de la boca de Gregory un par de veces sin sacar su dedo pulgar que había comenzado a frotar de adentro hacia afuera acariciando la lengua húmeda y suave, estaba lista para dejar salir su siguiente escupitajo hasta que unos dientes se clavaron en la delicada carne del dedo, después de un quejido levantó su mano y libre y golpeó con fuerza la cara de rubio.  
“Niño malo, morder así a mami es de mala educación”  
“Que puto asco” limpio su boca “debiste haberme informado de estos gustos tuyos antes, ¿no crees?”  
“Oh querido, todavía no nos acercamos a lo que de verdad me gusta, pero te niegas a cooperar, pensé que esto no era nada para ti”  
“no, no es nada”  
“¿Entonces?, ¿Qué harás al respecto?”  
“Eres una depravada, no tenía ni idea de que había estado viviendo con una pervertida de tu nivel”  
“¿Solo yo?, Por favor, estás disfrutando de todo esto, no actúes como si no me quisieras humillandote” sonrió agachándose al nivel de la cara de Gregory “o tocandote, míralo como un favor para ti”  
“Te das mucho crédito, pensar que deseo tanto tocarte o dejar que me toques”  
“si tu no quieres entonces esto si quiere” levantó su pie y piso con fuerza el miembro de Gregory haciéndolo dejar salir un quejido de dolor  
Con las manos temblorosas cubrió su boca evitando que saliera un grito, miro al cadáver, faltaba para que despertara, miro a Estella que lo miraba sonriente y miro abajo a su miembro siendo aplastado con fuerza, puso su mano en la rodilla de Estella rogándole con la mirada que se detuviera pero solo logro sentir más presión en su entrepierna.  
“Abre bien la boca Gregory”  
No tenía pensado obedecer, ya había hecho suficiente pero el sentir la punta del pie de Estella hundirse más y más no le quedó de otra, en cuanto separó sus labios su garganta fue atacada con tres dedos de la mano de Estella, su cuerpo respondió con arcadas y una cara de asco, sentía como si fuera a vaciar su estómago en cualquier momento, el dolor de su entrepierna pasaba lentamente a la nada, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Estella frente a el disfrutando del espectáculo de saliva y lágrimas frente a ella  
“dios mío, nunca te había visto hacer caras así, está sensación nueva dentro de mi me gusta, estoy tan contenta solo al escuchar esos sonidos que haces al sentir mis dedos en tu garganta” pego su frente con la del contrario “¿Quieres vomitar?, ¿quieres vomitar encima de mi?”  
Saco sus dedos y lleno de saliva los llevo a su boca, bebiendo hasta la última gota que caía de sus dedos que antes estaban en la garganta del rubio, su éxtasis la distrajo y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en el suelo después de un empujón, ahora era ella quien veía a Gregory parado de pie frente a ella, con una cara cansada y un hilo de saliva escurriendo de sus labios.  
“eres tan hermoso así, tan cansado, parece que vas a llorar”  
“Estella” la llamo como si estuviera lejos, ignorandola se sentó encima de ella haciéndole imposible escaparse, respirar o siquiera moverse “¿Qué tal un beso?” con furia tomo sus mejillas y la obligó a besarlo juntando sus labios casi como si estuviera desesperado, Estella forcejeo, se movió y con sus dientes mordió la lengua y labios del contrario que parecía estar anestesiado ante todo dolor por qué no se separó ni aún cuando el aire les faltó a ambos, resignada se quedó quieta esperando que Gregory que ya no parecía el mismo estuviera satisfecho, cosa que tardo en suceder  
Al acabar miro frente a el la mirada fría y llena de odio que estaba tan acostumbrado a ver, la sonrisa triunfante de Estella se había desvanecido junto con el libido que la había llevado a hacer todas esas cosas, el éxtasis había salido de su cuerpo y solo quedaron las consecuencias de sus actos.  
“eso no te gusta ¿eh?, Solo lo disfrutas cuando eres tú la que tiene el control, la que está al mando, es tan típico de ti, deberías ver tu cara, siempre mirando a todos por encima del hombro y ahora estás ahí, eres patética”  
“¡Cállate!, Asqueroso bastardo, ¿Qué fue eso?”  
“un beso, ¿Te dan miedo los besos?, Si vas a ponerte a llorar y a disculparte hazlo de una vez, llevaste esto muy lejos y todo lo que pase desde aquí es culpa tuya, todo esto es culpa tuya, pareces una gata en celo cuando se te da permiso de muchas cosas pero con un mínimo de resistencia que le pongan a tus juegos pervertidos te acobardas”  
“No me acobarde, imbécil, pero está no es la posición que yo debería adoptar, este no es el juego” tapo su boca con ambas manos y puso una mirada fría penetrando en los ojos de Gregory “es verdad, todo es culpa mía y por ello deberías aceptar el rol que te dí, deberías seguir mis reglas”  
“¿Yo?, Eres tú la que no juega limpió, querías ver qué tanto soporto yo, pero que tal tu?” se acostó a su lado con ambas manos atrás de su cabeza, cerro sus ojos descansando de la pelea y los insultos, como ya era costumbre se quedaron en silencio escuchando solo la respiración del otro  
Estella seguía cubriendo su boca con ambas manos mirando el techo que parecía estar entreteniéndola, estaba calmándose poco a poco y la ira iba saliendo de su sistema acompañado de su sudor, pero dentro de ella el libido seguía intacto, el placer que había experimentado al haber maltratado a Gregory era comparable solo con el placer de masturbarse, el placer de ser asfixiada seguía siendo indescriptible pero que necesitaba sentir al menos una vez más. Quería que todas las cosas sucias y enfermas que pasaban por su mente se cumplieran, quería sentír violencia y golpes directo en su cara así como quería escuchar a Gregory llorar y rogarle por piedad, aun tirada en el suelo y con la vista perdida en la nada escuchando la respiración pesada de su compañero comenzó a sentir una excitación incómoda, su ropa se sentía apretada, el sudor daba una sensación de humedad asquerosa e insoportable, el pensar en las lágrimas y lamentos del rubio hizo en ella un desastre convirtiéndola en algo muy parecido a un animal en celo, se reincorporo y miro el cadáver, aún tenía tiempo, Miro a la puerta que todo esté tiempo estuvo abierta y no había rastro humano, se levantó a cerrarla asegurándose que en los pasillos no hubiera nadie, ya lista, se sentó encima del estómago de Gregory haciéndolo reaccionar, normalmente intento forcejear para quitársela de encima pero la terquedad de Estella era más fuerte que el.  
“¿Qué tal un beso?” pregunto Estella  
“No quiero volver a saborear tu sucia boca” respondió Gregory con sus manos bien puestas en las caderas de Estella  
“Te debo una disculpa, hace unos momentos…” se levantó, comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón “te pise con ganas, ¿no?, Te debió doler mucho, pero tengo que admitir que la cara que pusiste fue preciosa” bajo la mirada confundida de Gregory se despojo de su pantalon y sus bragas, esto último hizo que la mirada de Gregory se desviará evitando verla, pero ella no lo permitiría, se agachó y de nuevo se sentó encima de su estómago está vez balanceado en uno de sus dedos sus bragas presumiendolas a la cara de Gregory “creo que hay algo malo en mi, no quiero hacer esto, te juro que estoy avergonzada pero…al mismo tiempo, estoy tan deseosa que siento que voy a atacarte en cualquier momento, hoy cuando me desperté era yo, aún era yo, ya no me reconozco más”  
“vamos a detener esto Estella” ya no sonaba molesto, sonaba como si fuera un niño pequeño que había sido regañado y que quería el perdón definitivo, como si buscará consuelo “me da miedo que me termine gustando todo esto”  
“oh no, se que ya te gusta” sin esfuerzo alguno metió sus bragas usadas a la boca de Gregory y sonrió, nuevamente era su libido hablando por ella “si hablas con ese tono solo empeoras las cosas, querido mío, ahora por favor, acepta mi regalo de disculpas”  
Pegó su entrepierna a la cara de Gregory, sin pensarlo dejo salir todo lo que había retenido todo este tiempo, pudo ser por la sorpresa o por el miedo pero Gregory tardo segundos enteros en responder, al sentir la primera gota caliente en su cara por instinto solo cerro los ojos, al darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba cayendo en su cara y pasando a su boca, cuello, pecho y cabello a levantó haciendo a Estella caer de espaldas al suelo.  
La humillación parecía haber llegado bastante lejos pero no fue suficiente, sintió como su pantalón le incomodaba y como su lastimada entrepierna reaccionaba al acto, no podía creerlo, se había dejado caer en lo más profundo de la inmundicia, no podía hacer nada, sonrió y seguido de eso se puso a reír acompañado de Estella que ya había visto el bulto entre los pantalones de Gregory.  
“no voy a poder mirarme al espejo nunca más” dijo Gregory sin poder parar de reír  
“no podremos, querrás decir”  
La calma y las risas se acabaron cuando sin pensarlo Gregory se abalanzó a Estella pegándole un puñetazo directo al rostro, un hilo de sangre salió de la nariz de esta y aturdida intento levantarse pero fue inútil, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que la dejo mareada lo suficiente. Gregory suspiro y se acerco a ella, jalándola del cabello la puso de rodillas frente a el, no quiso hablar, sacó su miembro que aun dolía al tacto y a pesar de sentir vergüenza dejo salir un gran chorro de orina en la cara de Estella devolviéndole el favor de antes, en respuesta la rubia sacó su lengua para saborearlo todo  
“Si me querías golpear” sonrió  
“no quería, pero se siente liberador, siento que debería disculparme”  
“ah, no” se levantó, ya había reunido fuerza suficiente “de todos modos no aceptaré disculpas, al menos no disculpas de ese tipo”  
Ahora era su turno, lanzo un golpe a la cara de Gregory pero no sería tan fácil hacerlo caer, un solo golpe solo serviría para aturdirlo, dos para marearlo, al tercero quizá podría hacerlo caer, pero no quería tomarse las molestias de tardar tanto para arrodillarlo durante unos segundos solamente, cuando vio la oportunidad brinco a él y hundiendo su cara entre grandes mechones de cabello húmedo se hizo camino hacia el cuello, la piel tan fina y delicada fue arrancada de un solo mordisco, la sangre fresca escurría de la boca de Estella, Gregory se derrumbó enseguida callando gritos de dolor, llevo su mano a la herida que parecía más un hueco de carne cortada, chorros y chorros de sangre salieron llenando su mano y cayendo al suelo haciendo un pequeño charco que cada vez se hacía más grande.  
“Phillip resulta ser una mala influencia, crees que quizá…” limpió la sangre escurriendo de su barbilla con la manga de su chaqueta “Y solo quizá, que a Phillip le guste eso de morder mientras está cogiendo, sería tan divertido, imagínate ser Damien y solo querer meter la verga en algún lugar y que te sorprendan con una tremenda mordida que lo haga hasta volverse cristiano para rogarle a dios por piedad, la puta madre eso sí que sería divertido”  
Pero Gregory no respondía, estaba absorto por el dolor, Estella había vuelto al mando, se quitó las últimas prendas que traía puestas y preparada para reiniciar su tortura se recostó encima del cuerpo tembloroso del rubio, puso su cara cerca de la de Gregory para lamer sus lágrimas y saliva, paso sus dedos por la herida que ella misma había provocado y con gentileza la acaricio, era su creación, metió dos de sus dedos en su propia garganta, tenía planeado hacer eso para el gran final, pero no podía esperar, la emoción la hizo temblar mientras dejaba salir una gran ración de vomito en la boca abierta del rubio que no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para moverse o luchar  
“bébelo todo” puso su mano en su boca evitando que lo escupiera “no dejes salir el tuyo, guarda eso para mí”  
Obedeció, trago todo el contenido de su boca y el vomito que quería salir desde su estómago también, dejo su cabeza caer hacia atrás para evitar que algo saliera, respiro con calma y poco a poco fue soltando su herida dejando que el aire la atacará, relajado, aún con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos estiró su mano lo más que pudo a la cara de Estella que le era imposible ver debido a la poca iluminación que tenía desde el suelo.  
“Estás aplastando mi estómago” dijo Gregory con una voz tan ronca que parecía la de otra persona “voy a vomitar si sigues haciendo eso”  
“Hazlo, en mi boca como lo he hecho yo contigo” con cuidado lo ayudo a reincorporarse, frente a frente con sus respiraciones entrelazandose “te ayudaré” metió sus dedos en la garganta ajena, pero fue inútil, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Gregory pedía sacar de su sistema todo en su estómago no había respuesta, con ambas manos comenzó a oprimir el estómago, dando pequeños golpes hasta escuchar las arcadas, estaba listo, sin deja de golpear abrió su boca y sacó su lengua esperando su recompensa. Cuando al fin logro sacar los residuos de comida del estómago de Gregory se dio cuenta de que tal vez era demasiado para beberlo de un solo trago, estaba vaciando su estómago por completo haciendo la tarea de Estella mil veces más difícil, cuando no pudo beber más dejo que todo lo que no pudo tragar se desperdiciará en sus pechos, escurriendo hasta el estómago, cubriéndola casi hasta las rodillas de vomito caliente  
Gregory no podía más, se abrazo así mismo desde el estómago pero seguía haciendo arcadas a pesar de no tener nada más que sacar, Estella lo miro a los ojos y lo tranquilizo mientras con cuidado acariciaba su rostro “calma, si vas a vomitar entonces necesitas algo para hacerlo ¿Quieres que te lo regrese?”  
“regrésamelo, ya no soporto el dolor”  
Nuevamente metió sus dedos en su propia garganta, no sabía si podría sacarlo así como la primera vez, pero tenía que intentarlo, cuando sintió saborear la amargura puso su boca pegada a la de Gregory, como había prometido se lo devolvió, pero el instinto natural lo hizo botarlo todo antes de tragarlo.  
“Joder, que sabor tan horrible tiene” dijo aún sosteniendo su estómago  
“que imbécil, no me hubieras pedido que te lo devolviera si no pensabas tragartelo” hecho su cabeza hacia atrás “ahora soy yo la que quiere sacarlo todo”  
“dejame ayudarte”  
“¿Tu?, Pareces un moribundo, déjame tranquila y mejor prepárate para que lo deje todo encima de ti”  
“en serio, insisto” parecía haber mejorado pues pudo darle un puñetazo a Estella directo al estómago que la hizo sacar todo lo que había guardado, pensaba cobrarle la mordida pues no sé detuvo con los puñetazos, sin darse cuenta la hizo resbalar con el vomito del suelo y ya tirada, cansada y débil siguió golpeando directo al estómago, ahora hundiendo su pie en ella, dejando moretones grandes y púrpuras adornar el área de su ombligo, ya no había vomito, ahora todo era una mezcla entre orina y sangre que parecía estar saliendo de ella, no podía parar, sentía una ira enfermiza recorrer a cuerpo, no paro con los golpes y las patadas hasta que no pudo ver un solo moviendo del cuerpo de Estella. Seguía viva, eso era un hecho, pero estaba tan débil que apenas y movía sus ojos y alguno de sus dedos.  
“espera, creo que al final si tengo más en el estómago” se agachó y dejó caer todo directo en la cara de la moribunda rubia “ahora si, eso era lo último”  
Se arrodilló, de un brazo tomo a Estella y le dio la vuelta dejándola con la cara besando el suelo “estoy preocupado, ¿por qué me pone tan duro que me vomité en la boca?, Golpearte así de duro me hizo darme cuenta de lo hermosa que eres como mujer, eso también me preocupa” metió dos de sus dedos entre las piernas de la rubia “escucha Estella, cuando acabe de hacer esto, saca fuerza de algún lugar y mátame, no podré vivir cómodo si no me matas después de lo que voy a hacer”  
No dijo nada más, levantó las caderas de la rubia que parecía murmurar algo, pero que era imposible de escuchar, metió su pene de una estocada, escuchó una queja pero no sé pudo detener, comenzó con calma escuchando quejas y murmullos de vez en cuando, pero a cada segundo aumentaba la velocidad hasta ver sangre escurrir por las piernas de Estella.  
“Déjame…tranquila” logro decir Estella en medio de su humillación  
“¿Lo estás disfrutando?” preguntó ignorando por completo las palabras de su víctima  
“¿Eso es lo más fuerte que puedes hacerlo?” se rió mientras parecía ahogarse con su propia saliva “ni siquiera la siento dentro, podría ponerte a cuatro y darte más duro yo con mi verga imaginaria”  
“Si es eso verdad, ¿Entonces por qué lloras?”  
No hubo respuesta.  
Entre sollozos Gregory acabo, se tumbó de espaldas encima de un charco que posiblemente era vomito, cansado dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y cerro sus ojos volteando la mirada al cadáver que ahora solo parecía una persona dormida “¿Qué cara crees que pondrá Thomas cuando vea todo esto?, Va a ser divertido”  
“ya cállate” se arrastró desde donde estaba con una mezcla de semen y sangre escurriendo por sus piernas para recostarse al lado del rubio, descansó su cabeza apoyándola en el echo sucio del contrario y suspiro cansada “tengo hambre”  
“¿Quieres ir a cenar algo amor mío?”  
“si, más tarde quizá” repitiendo el acto anterior, mordió con fuerza el cuello del Gregory, pero está vez no se detuvo con una mordida, dio dos, tres, cuatro, el cuerpo ya muerto y frío de Gregory no la detuvo de seguir con su festín de mordidas, la sangre cubrió su cara por completo entrando por sus ojos y nariz, ahogándola. Ninguna humillación la había hecho olvidar por qué inicio todo, al final fue ella la que quedó al mando, monto el cadáver como si lo deseara, sin esfuerzo metió el miembro ya flácido en ella y movió sus caderas al ritmo de su respiración agitada, entre risas metía sus dedos en la carne mordida del cuello de Gregory, tanto daño podría hacer que la cabeza se separara del cuerpo y ella lo sabía, eso no hacía más que excitarla.  
“¿Lo estás disfrutando?” pregunto en voz alta  
Entre aruñones y mordidas logro sentirse satisfecha, se dejó caer a su lado mirando al techo, a la poca luz que entraba desde la ventana a la calle y a la puerta, estaba sorprendida, no había un solo ruido en la casa aún, paso de todo, golpes, gritos y mordidas, quizá las dos niñas encerradas en la habitación de enfrente habían escuchado todo, pero ellas tampoco parecieron reaccionar ante eso.  
“La gente de esta casa es sorda” dijo para si misma  
Ya una hora después de todo el circo que habían montado en una habitación ajena, Gregory despertó, aún en el suelo y con las manchas de su sucio juego sexual anterior en su ropa. Miro a su lado, Estella parecía estar limpia al igual que su ropa y el cadáver que se supone deberían cuidar seguía siendo eso, un cadáver que aún no había curado sus heridas apropiadamente.  
“¿Qué le pasa a Thomas?”  
“Despertó” dijo Estella jugando con el cabello del contrario “en cuánto abrió los ojos tuve que volver a arrancarle gran parte de la cara”  
“¿Lo mordiste?” preguntó sorprendido  
“ojala tuviera la capacidad dental de Phillip para hacer eso, pero no, lo hice con las uñas”  
“no sabía que podías hacer eso”  
“Yo tampoco”  
Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, serios, era la mirada habitual que solían darse, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos dos, Pero no podían ignorarlo.  
“entonces, supongo que vamos a vivir sabiendo muchas cosas el uno del otro”  
“si, bueno, quédate con la experiencia, ahora sabes que serías un buen inodoro”  
“y que eras virgen hasta hace unas horas”  
“claro, a las damas nos educan para ser vírgenes hasta el matrimonio, ahora no podré casarme nunca” dijo fingiendo tristeza en su voz  
“pues, bueno, espero que no… cambien muchas cosas entre nosotros, estoy…muy apenado”  
“Deja eso” se sentó de golpe “lamentarte así hace que me des asco, escucha bien, este es un pequeño secreto de mejores amigos, los mejores amigos no cuentan secretos y los mejores amigos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, al parecer tu y yo somos mejores amigos ahora, así que, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos guardando secretos, ¿No?”  
“Estas… ¿pidiéndome hacer esto otra vez?”  
“solo dije que seamos mejores amigos”  
No se lo pensó ni un segundo, sonrió cálidamente desde el suelo “si, seamos mejores amigos”  
“Ve y limpiate entonces, tenemos cosas que hacer fuera de esta casa”  
“lo que diga su majestad


End file.
